The present intention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, an identification information setup method, and a program and more particularly to a wireless communication apparatus, an identification information setup method, and a program capable of providing identification information for a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses.
There is proposed a system using a wireless communication apparatus. For example, patent literature 1 discloses the information provision system that can provide information or services to a plurality of user terminals by using wireless communication compliant with the Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy (BLE) standard. In this system, a store terminal including a BLE wireless communication module transmits a terminal ID to a server.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-033084